parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(Meanwhile, at the ship, Were Rabbit is disappointed that King Koopa has escaped. So he swims around the ship, hoping for him to appear on deck. In the cabin, King Koopa has caught a cold from all that swimming, along with a headache from bumping his head on Skull Rock. He has a blanket wrapped around him, a hot water bottle on his head, and his feet in a bucket of hot water) *King Koopa: Oh, that cursed Mario Pan. Making a fool out of me. I... Just... Hate... Him... So... Much. (sneezes) (splashes his face in the water) Oh, my head! (Meanwhile, a hammering sound is annoying him. Lackey is hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door) *Rancid Rabbit: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! (stops singing) Your hot water, Lackey! *Bowser Jr: (shushes him) My poor father has a splittng headache. We mustn't annoy him. (As soon as King Koopa pokes his head out of the door, Bowser Jr accidentally hits his head with the hammer and sends KIng Koopa falling back in his chair with one foot in the water bucket and the other foot out. Bowser Jr enters King Koopa's room and see him smiling goofily) Well, hello, Daddy, it's nice to see you smiling again! (puts the captain's other foot in the water bucket) Brings back the good old days when we were living our healthy normal lives, (takes out a thermometer, shakes it, and puts it in King Koopa's mouth.) scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, your nastiness, why don't we put to sea again? (takes the water kettle and pours a lot on King Koopa's feet) You know, there's trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble! I wouldn't want this to go any father, but the cook told us... That the first mate told him... That he heard that Mario has banished Starlow. (At that instant, as the thermometer breaks, King Koopa bumps his head against the wall, yelling. As Bowser Jr falls backwards, King Koopa, really angry, grabs his son by his chest) *King Koopa: WHY YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECIBLE, I--- (realizes what Bowser Jr just said) Did you say Mario has banished Starlow? *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, your rottenness. Yes. *King Koopa: But why? *Bowser Jr: On account of Peach, your meanesss. Starlow tried to do an inch, she said. Starlow's terrible jealous. *King Koopa: Well, well! *Bowser Jr: That's why we ought to leave, your ruthlesness. This ain't to place for a respectable pirate. *King Koopa: That's boys! That's it! *Bowser Jr: I'm glad you agree, Captain. *King Koopa: Quick! Lackey, grab my coat, and grab my hooks! *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, sir! *King Koopa: (put his clothes on) Ah, yes! A jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! *Bowser Jr: (presenting his dad some hooks) Here you are, your best suit, sir. And here's your hooks! *King Koopa: (takes of his silver hook and puts on his golden hook) If we impress Starlow, convince her that we're eager to help her set a charter course to reveal certain (puts a ruby ring on the gold hook) hiding place! *Bowser Jr: Well, this hiding is the established main center. I'll set out courses! (as Bowser Jr runs out the cabin, his dad grabs him and pokes him in the chest) *King Koopa: And where do you think you are going? *Bowser Jr: To tell the boys we sailed in through the tide today. *King Koopa: (shakes his head) Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Starlow, and bring her to me. (drops Bowser Jr and yells in his face, causing his son to fly back into a boat) UNDERSTAND?!! *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, Dad. (obeys and hops in the row boat and paddles for the shore) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts